


Sakura a bud in bloom

by TimWaynetheLoser



Series: The Will of Fire [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Neglect, F/F, M/M, Misgendering, Sakura parnets are assholes but they do come rescept her and her choices, Trans Female Character, Trans Haruno Sakura, Trans Male Character, Trans Uchiha Sasuke, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: A short story of Sakura and her life since she was 12.





	Sakura a bud in bloom

“Honey could you do me a favor and get me some broth from the cabinet?” The light, heavenly smell of fried vegetables filled the twelve year old nose as she nodded and did her mother's request. The calm Sunday afternoon gave off a do nothing kind of days, the best kind for a kid in school. No homework to do or Justus to practice for countless hours to get it just right, just relaxing. 

She was having a nice day, a really good day that was until her dad came home. The opening of the door isn't what bothered nor him coming into the house with a sigh and rubbing his neck. It's what he said that had her on edge. 

“Sora go grab me something to drink” he said. She had a sick twist in her gut from that...name. A name she only heard when she was at home, never even heard it at school. One she doesn't tell her closest friends because they supported her and because Sasuke felt the same way she did about his own body. 

“Y-Yeah dad ill go get it” she walked back to the kitchen a bit tense as she went into the refrigerator for the old man. Heart thumping in her chest so loud she could hear it in her ears, she doesn't notice her mother calling to her at all. She kept on looking at the same things over and over again.

Sake,Beer, Juice and Green Tea.

“Sora!!” She flinched at the sudden shout from her mother. She stood up slowly and looked at the blonde, her eyes were filled with annoyance at Sakura. She let her eyes fall to the ground as she grabbed the beer and hurried back to her dad and go up to her room. She held out the drink to him and ran up the to her room, taking two steps at a time. Getting to the plain brown wood door she paused and looked behind her to make sure they didn't follow her up the stairs. Seeing no one behind her opened the door to the cool and bright room. 

Since her parents never came up stairs for any reason besides to get something from the attic, she was at peace in her little space in the house. The soft yellows, pinks and greens made her feel happy and relaxed. And the plush bed she begged her parents for to get, it helped her aching muscles after a tough day with Kakashi and the others. 

She went over to her desk and sat down laying her head into her arms. She closed her eyes for a quick minute to calm her mind. She was used to days like this, it would be all fine and good then some small thing will just offset her parents moods. She sighed and got up and looked at her alarm clock to see the time.

4:15 pm 

“Well i could go see the others before it gets to dark outside to be out” she brushed her hair and put on some regular sandals and walked downstairs and towards the front door.

“I'm going out!!” She yelled behind her. She got a low “Ok” from her mother. With an uneasy feeling in her gut she closed the door and walked to find her friends. The sun gave a pleasant on her skin, she smiled. Saying hello to people she knew walking by til she came to the ramen stand. As she thought the others were there eating and talking among themselves. 

“Hey Sakura!!!” Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke gave a grunt to the loud noise and gave the blonde a smack upside the head.

“H-Hello Sakura” she turned towards the soft mousey voice and saw the Hyuuga Heiress with a light smile on her face. Sakura seemed to have felt a light heat on her cheeks when she saw Hinata give her smile. 

“Hey what brings you here so late in the evening?” Sasuke asked her. Grabbed her arm and looked down at her feet. She heard the shuffling of feet before she looked to see that Naruto had a arm around her shoulder and a calmer smile on his tan face. He steered her towards the seats of the ramen stand. She sat down on the worn wooden stool and ordered some pork ramen. Naruto gave her a smile before going back to smiling and talking with Hinata energetic as always. 

Sakura loved being with her friends, its was the best part of her day for her. At the young age of 12 she knew that people this were rare for others and she never wanted to lose them, for any reason. The steaming bowl was placed in front of her, she gave a nod of thanks and grabbed her chopsticks to dig in. 

“So what made you come and find us, was it your parents again?” Sasuke asked. She sighed and nodded at the black haired boy before picking up a piece of beef. He growled at the thought putting a elbow on the table as he looked at the pink haired girl.

“You know if you ever wanted a place to stay you could ask right?”

 

“Yeah I know”

 

 

She like the rest of the ninja world didn't really except war to come for them. Sure things were a bit tense since Orochimaru and the sound village tired and failed to but a surprise attack on them but never anything at this scale before. At 14 she began her training with Lady Tsunade in Medical Justus and Combat. The blonde older woman wanted her to get her parents approval, she didn't have to fight them on it like other people she knew did. And something tells her it was maybe because of that huge fight they had.

 

“Sora what is the meaning of this?” Mebuki yelled. She was ready for a night out with her husband, as they always were. Her bright red lips made the sneer on her lip even more vicious, but Sakura never let her guard down. 

“Mom you know what I was going to do why are you surprised?” She snapped back at her. Mebuki inhaled as her hands wrangled around the light yellow dress in her hand. Kizashi gave her a side glance, a smile on his lips as it was when they fought. 

“You can either respect me as Sakura Haruno or not that's up to you. If you don't mind, not that you two ever do I'm meeting some friends for a get together” she grabbed the dress from the tight hands of her mother and stomped up the stairs and slammed the door and got ready. She flopped on her bed and wiped the hot tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. 

She finally did it, what she's been wanting to do for a long time now. She gave a sad smile to herself getting up to get ready to meet the others for their get together. 

 

From that day on they didn't call her anything but Sakura, though it was in a somewhat cold and distance tone. It hurt At first but over time she just pushed it off and went on with her days as she always had. Her training was a lot more intense then with Kakashi sensei. Then again this did require a lot of chakra to focus on single things at once. And if she got good at it she could be like Lady Tsunade and Lady Mito. 

She was walking to the Hokage Tower for her lessons today when she heard a little voice behind. She looked behind her to see Moegi with her two upheld ponytails flopping on the sides of her head. She was panting that made Sakura worry maybe that something was wrong. When the young girl caught up with her she gave a big cute smile to the older girl before bowing.

“Ms. Sakura I wanted to ask you something”. Her eyes widened at the question but nodded anyways.

“Could you-could you help me with my taijutsu please?” Her hands folded with her lips poked out in a pout. 

“I would love to Moegi but if you don't mind me asking why not your teacher?”

“He told me that the boys need more practice, I just feel as though he just doesn’t want to really train anyone that’s not the third Hokage grandson” she murmured bitterly. Sakura gave a frown at the redhead girl. Her feet seemed to be turned inward as if she wasn’t to sure what Sakura would have said, even though she had told her yes. Her finger tips kept on moving as she glanced around her at the people passing. Sakura kneeled down in front of the younger girl and gave her a hug. Moegi flinched in surprise at the action but relaxed and returned it with much excitement and a smile on her lips./p>

“So I’ll see you this weeknd to get started with your training ok” Moegi nodded and gave one more big smile and waved to Sakura and ran off into the crowd. Standing up she turned and marched her way to the Hokage Tower, where her future would be starting.

 

The fight had been the hardest things she has ever been through. The litters of dead bodies, the wounded crying out for medics. Her teeth gritted together, hands folded over a Jonin chest as she tired to relieve some of the pain from her cracked ribs. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, more so then a few minutes before. 

“Sakura! Your needed somewhere else” she turned to see Temari her battle fan opened behind her, cuts and bruises covering her body. 

“Ok I’m coming. Now i got the internal bleeding down and she’s not breathing so hard anymore so trying to keep her calm ok?” the woman’s teammate nodded and took over for her. As she gathered her gear she was startled when she felt a arm come out and grabbed her and pull her close. It was the woman she had healed for the most part, she had a small, weak smile on her pale face.

“Thank you” she said in a low whisper. She returned a nod and ran off with Temari. As the harsh and disgusting smells of blood and bodily fluids fills her nose she just thinks what she was doing this for. The people that hadn’t been brought back to life from Pein attack. The little kids whose parents who were on the battlefield that would never come home to see them again. Her friends that were putting everything on the line to protect that already shattered world from the biggest threat the world has ever seen.

“I need to make sure that i can get everyone out of this alive” 

 

She woke up to a bright blue sky and a cold wind going over her body. The sun made her want to close her eyes to make it stop hurting. She slowly turned her head to the side of to see Naruto, hs eyes close but he was breathing. She smiled but gasped when she saw his arm. Nothing left of it but a bloody stump, the broken off bone and ripped flesh left behind. She heard footsteps come up behind her and the shuffling of a body as well. She turned once more to see who else was here and saw that it was Sasuke, with both his arms still intact. Itachi gave the younger boy a face of relief that he was ok. 

‘Sakura!!!’ Hinata ran to her and put her head in her lap. Sakura smiled to the the black haired girl, She looked to see that everyone had made it out alive today. They would live to fight another day if it every came down to it. 

“Not bad for a couple of kids huh?” Naruto snickered as His dad grabbed him by his one arm and wrapped another arm around his waist to carry. His left eye was so swollen it was almost completely shut, but there was his award winning smile as it always was on his tan face. 

Hinata helped her sit up, a arm on her back and a sweet smile on her face. Sakura returned a wide and bright one to her and looked at the blonde male.

“Yeah not bad at all” she replied.

 

The chriping of birds made her mind relax as she sat in the chair. The familiar sounds of machines beeping and people talking made her mind wander as she waited to be let in. Her pink hair fell to her back in waves. The click of the door opening grabbed her attention. She looked up at her old mentor and smiled as the blonde woman opened up the door a bit more and motioned her to come in.

"Their waiting for you" she smiled. Sakura nodded and rushed in to see her wife and son. Hinata sat on the bed tired and sweating but had a ever loving smile on her face as she rocked the bundle in her arms. He wiggled and gave a small whine before settling back down and sleeping. 

"Oh wow he has pink hair like me" she whispered. Hinata laughed at her shocked face.

"Well yes you are his mother" She said. Sakura puffed her cheek out but none the less gave her a kiss on the cheek and on her son's head.

"Welcome to the world Makoto"


End file.
